


Saving Busty Angels (a Naruto x Angel Goddess Angelitia crossover)

by LuciusWalker



Series: Naruto Lewd Chronicles [1]
Category: Angel Goddess Angelitia, Naruto, Nerawareta Megami Tenshi Angeltia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWalker/pseuds/LuciusWalker
Summary: (a Naruto x Nerawareta Megami Tenshi Angeltia crossover)(Part 1 of the Naruto Lewd Chronicles)In an alternate turn of events, during the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto sealed the Jūbi into himself. After many generations, watching his friends and family die while he remained alive, he grew depressed and bored.While satisfied from the hard-earned peace between the Villages, his eternal boredom grew bigger, due to the lack of action and anyone who could challenge him. In the end, he decided to take a vacation, and traveled to another dimension. In an unexpected twist, he entered another Earth’s Hell, containing monsters and demons that hungered for the new prey. For years he struggled for freedom, until at last he got out. The first thing he saw was a voluptuous, purple haired woman who aimed her spear at him.





	1. Boredom

(Writing this story as an experiment. First time on Archive. Chapter 1 is now up. Also, shoutout to Raptorcloak for inspiring me to write this masterpiece. Lol.)

* * *

 

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in his now eternal lifespan. He cracked his neck, before he walked up to his wooden door. 

 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

 

He had to resist the urge to use Almighty Push on the door, before he flung it open. A gust of harsh wind blew into his house, killing a few of his candles. The ninjas behind it leapt back at his glare, gulping, before they handed him his message. They shivered from the cold of the blizzard, from the enormous power he radiated, and from the fear that they knew he could sense. 

 

Not worried whether the scroll was a trap, due to the lack of chakra he sensed from it, he opened it. 

 

“T-the 5 Villages wish to speak to you at the Land of Iron, Lord Uzumaki.” They stammered. Naruto squinted, and he realized that their head protectors indicated that they were from Konoha, Mist, and Stone. 

 

“What the hell do they want now?” He asked, not really wanting an answer. 

 

“We don’t know.” The pale Leaf nin said, his yellow, slitted eyes staring at the purple, ringed ones. The descendant of Orochimaru had to resist the temptation to look at the tomoes that orbited the Jubi Sage’s pupils, and flinched when another harsh gust of wind ran through their bodies. “They never told us, said that it was top secret.” 

 

“Uggghhhhhhhhhhh.” Naruto wearily groaned, almost making the female-nin from Stone giggle, before he cracked his neck. 

 

“Alright, follow me.” 

 

With a single wave, a dimensional crack opened in the middle of the air, pure black space staring back at them. Naruto jerked his head towards the portal, before entering it. The three ninjas hesitated, before they followed him. 

…

 

Whenever Kaguya jumped through the portals, it was creepy. Now that Naruto himself did it, he realized that it was kinda fun. His old prankster self came back as he appeared behind the new Hokage, scaring the daylights out of him. 

 

“Jerk.” The Hokage, who he never bothered to learn his name, muttered. The new “God” chuckled, before he made himself a chair. 

 

“Alright you guys, what do you want?” Naruto said boredly, fingering one of his white bangs. Like Madara, the moment he became the Jinchūriki for the Jūbi, his hair turned white, which he thought was cool, but then after a while, he missed his yellow hair. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to see what he looked like with his mom’s red hair. 

 

“We are running out of room to expand, my lord.” Saigō, Mifune’s successor (bless his soul), explained. “And on top of that, the Villages are starting to bicker about what space they can occupy.” 

 

He looked at everyone in the meeting, and realized that again, it wasn’t just the 5 major Kages anymore, but now there were multiple smaller villages being represented as well, and if he wasn’t mistaken, a couple more were added to the meeting. 

 

“And you needed me because…?” 

 

“Well, I’ve been holding meetings for a while before this one to try to settle this, but we have not yet to find a middle ground. That’s why we requested your help.” 

 

The Mizukage pulled out a big map, and laid it out on the table. Naruto studied it for a while, analyzing the many leader’s plans to expand, and how it conflicted with other people’s plans and territories. 

* * *

 

**[Many Hours Later]**

 

“Glad that’s over.” Naruto muttered as he teleported back to his small hutt. “They didn’t happy, but in the same time, they seemed okay enough with the idea.” 

 

Worst case scenario, he’ll just beat them up. They won’t like him, but then again, they didn’t really like him in the first place. Not that he could really blame them, since he’s literally God at this point, and no one dared, nor really could, challenge him. Well, except for the two guys that he gave the Sun and Moon seals to, but as far as he knows, they were cool with him. 

“...I wonder if it was a mistake to give them the seals.” He pondered out loud. “I mean, they could be brainwashed into using it on me for no apparent reason. 

 

He sighed once more, leaning on his chair. His eyes wandered around his living room, where it eventually landed on the picture of Team 7. His frown curled into a sad smile as he saw Kakashi’s sort of eye smile, Sasuke’s frown, Sakura’s excited face, and his own frowning self. His eyes then traveled to the next photo, where it showed himself and Sakura, but grown up, along with Yamato and Sai, all their expressions somber. His eyes then stopped onto the last picture of Team 7, with Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and himself in the one photo, this time all of them happy...sort of. 

 

“Poor Sasuke.” He sighed, his eyes growing heavy. “I wonder if it could’ve ended better.” 

* * *

 

_ “Ah!” Naruto yelped as Kaguya, the creator of chakra, swatted him with her hair. Sasuke tried to stab her with his sword, but was parried with her bone. He dodged her swipe, before he flung some shuriken at her, laced with Lightning Chakra. All deflected as her hair tried to grab Sasuke.  _

 

_ “Oh no you don’t!” Naruto growled, his Kuruma Mode mixed with his Sage Mode helping him fly up as he cut down the hair. Pulling more chakra from his hairy friend, he formed a clawed hand from his back as it almost ripped a chunk out of the Rabbit Goddess.  _

 

_ She dodged it in time using a portal, and it only took some of her hair, which grew back instantly.  _

 

_ She stared at the both of them, before she pointed her hand behind her. Kakashi yelped as an Almighty Push flung him and Sakura off of Sasuke’s bird summon, Without even looking, some of her hair pointed itself at the two, before it hired Hair Needles at them. The bird squawked as it was hit, before disappearing in a white cloud. Kakashi and Sakura wasn’t as fortunate, and took many of the needles to their body.  _

 

_ They fell, and suddenly the background shifted back into the Volcanic Dimension. Kaguya’s third eye glowed for a second, indicated who was responsible for the dimension change.  _

 

_ Sasuke quickly moved to summon another bird, but Kaguya was charging at him.  _

 

_ “I don’t think so, dattebayo!” Naruto shouted as he flew in front of her, He almost managed to hit her face, but she blocked it with her hair and arms. Naruto yelled as he was hit by Almighty Push, and retaliated with a thrown Rasengan, which she merely absorbed.  _

 

_ She turned her attention back to Sasuke, but he had already saved his teammates, and was flying towards her, his Susanoo sword almost cutting her in half. Before she had time to react, Naruto grabbed her foot, and her eyes widened.  _

 

_ “Get off of me!” Kaguya growled as she cut through the Sage Chakra’s Hand. She then leaped through her black portal, and appeared behind Sasuke, but he was ready for her. Black flames covered the chakra sword as he swung it at her, and Kaguya had to again jump through a portal to dodge it.  _

 

_ Kaguya merely glared at the two of them, before she flung some fireballs at them. Both members of Team 7 merely swatted them away, but were both hit with water jutsus so hard that Sasuke’s Susanoo form and Naruto’s Kuruma Mode flickered for a second. They realized that the dimension changed into a Ocean Dimension, with a huge hurricane agitating the rain and the ocean. That was all she needed as she lunged at Naruto, the bone sticking out of her hand ready to pierce Naruto’s heart.  _

 

_ “NARUTO!”  _

* * *

 

Naruto woke up with a gasp, his breaths becoming very fast. He groaned as he wiped cold sweat from himself. Even after many decades have gone by, his nightmares refused to leave him. 

While he hated those nightmares, in a strange way he wasn’t completely opposed to them. To him, feeling guilt just reminded him of his humanity. But god damn it it was tiring! 

 

“...fuck it.” He said, standing up. “I’m taking a vacation.” 

 

With one sign, he made a shadow clone, which should live for a long time. They looked at each other before the clone nodded, knowing what to do. 

 

…

 

For the first time in forever, Naruto felt anxious. His heart beat faster, and he began to sweat at the possibilities. He might be a god and all, but he is trying something completely new, something even Kaguya hadn’t done. 

 

He paced around his scroll, which held everything that he owned. Weapons, clothes, books (not food, since he doesn’t need to eat anymore,) you know it. His mind was trying to convince itself not to do this, but his wilder, more adventurous side said otherwise. 

 

“Fuck it, let’s go!” 

 

And with that, Naruto closed his eyes, and began to rip open a hole in reality. Images flashed through his brain, showing volcanoes, deserts, rainforests, storms, oceans, but that wasn’t what he wanted. No, all those dimensions lined up with the current one he was in, and that wasn’t what he wanted. No, he wanted to travel outside his dimension, and with pure concentration, he was looking for it. 

 

More images flashed through his brain in a speed of light. The rise and fall of empires. Explosions and cries of fear and death. The earth forming and being destroyed. The birth and death of a star. Galaxies forming and clashing with others, the start of the Universe - aha! 

 

Suddenly, the pictures began to show something different. The Universe starting, but this time, with two babes being born, both crying. One of them purely dark, the other pure light. The two infants than growing up together, sometimes fighting, sometimes getting along. Then the two beings splitting up, doing their own things. The earth forming, but at a much slower rate. Then a huge, godly presence touching the planet. Life starting from the semi-acid ocean. The first creatures leaving the water. The god molding something with his hands from dirt. The first human. Then the second. Then a huge snake talking to what looked a hairy woman. The hairy woman and man running from an angry ball of light.

 

Then the images got disturbing. It showed a broken man with wings crying in despair and anger. Wait a minute, that wasn’t a man! It was...something powerful. Less powerful than the god, but still powerful! An angel, given the wings? The said angel cursing at the Heavens, before opening a dark portal. 

 

Before he knew it, Naruto realized that he was being sucked into his new portal. Frightened, he tried to pull away, but all of a sudden, tentacles grabbed him, enwrapping him. Thinking quickly, he pulsed chakra into his right hand, and a bone erupted from his palm. He swung at the tentacles, severing it, but it was too late. He fell into the dark portal, and it closed behind him. The last thing Naruto knew was burning pain, before he fell. 


	2. C2 - Where Am I? (coming soon)

[11/17/2018 - My dearest apologies for the lack of progress. Judging by the amount of hits, I'm assuming that you guys really wanted a story like this, probably from someone like Raptorcloak. I promise that I'm working on the chapter 2 right now. With high school and now college going on, progress is slow, especially with the lack of info I can collect. That being said, please just wait a little longer, and I sweat that you'll get the chapter that you guys have been waiting for and deserve. In the mean time, please do send me your support (via comments). More comments means more willpower and progress.

Thanks you guys.] 


End file.
